


Café

by Hessefan



Series: 59+10 [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* 10pairings: 9. Ryohei Sasagawa * Gokudera cerró los ojos y suspiró, mientras que Sasagawa permaneció encerrado en un mutismo poco habitual en él. Lo único que parecía indicar que aun seguía con vida era el movimiento constante y nervioso de su pierna. No es que considerase al cabeza de césped como un amigo, ni que él considerase al cabeza de pulpo como lo mismo, pero lo eran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : T.
> 
>  **Género** : Eh… bien, gracias (?)
> 
>  **Pareja** : 09. Ryohei Sasagawa.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 021. Café. [Fandom Insano].
> 
>  **Extensión** : 1613 palabras.
> 
>  **Advertencia** : Squalo hablando de sexo gay.
> 
>  **Nota** : bendito sean los prompts; no se me caía una idea y quería escribir un Ryohei/Gokudera a como dé lugar.
> 
> * * *

Contempló el contenido de la taza, incapaz de poder elevar la cabeza y mirar a quién estaba sentado frente a él. Gokudera cerró los ojos y suspiró, mientras Sasagawa permanecía encerrado en un mutismo poco habitual en él. Lo único que parecía indicar que aun seguía con vida era el movimiento constante y nervioso de su pierna.

¿Qué decir? ¿Qué podían decir en un momento tan embarazoso como ese? ¿Hay palabras, acaso, para soltar en esas circunstancias? No es que se atravesaran situaciones como esa a diario, ¡y patrañas eso del cariño y la confianza! Un simple error puede echar a la basura años de amistad.

No es que Gokudera considerase al cabeza de césped como un amigo, ni que Ryohei considerase al cabeza de pulpo como lo mismo, pero eran al menos compañeros de trabajo, deberían verse las caras a diario y lidiar con ello.

Además, aunque no lo admitiesen, sí eran amigos.

_Eran_ , tiempo pasado.

No sabían qué decir ni tampoco tenían la cabeza despejada como para pensar en algo idóneo a balbucear. Era evidente que uno de los dos debería dar el primer paso, pero la resaca no les permitía pensar con claridad, y tan solo tomar la taza para beber del café, o algo tan básico como hablar, suponía un esfuerzo magnánimo.

El menor ruido retumbaba en sus cabezas, mientras que las nauseas ya se habían vuelto en algo crónico.

—Dios —murmuró la Tormenta. En ese punto Ryohei levantó la cabeza y lo miró brevemente. Había susurrado tan bajo que no le había escuchado—. Ni al idiota del beisbol se lo permití… —se llevó una mano a la frente frotándose los ojos para ver si con eso podía aliviar un poco ese malestar que lo acosaba. O tal vez para despertar de esa pesadilla.

Pero sabía que por mucho que frotase, los recuerdos de la noche anterior no se irían. ¿Cómo lo había permitido? A Yamamoto no le había dejado ponerle un dedo encima, mucho menos otra cosa en cierta parte de su anatomía masculina, ¿y venía a permitírselo a quién menos pretendía? ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Yamamoto? "Pues, verás, es que la otra noche me emocioné mucho, pensé en ti y como estaba solo…" No, debía idear algo mejor, porque el idiota era idiota solo en apariencias. Y además, él era mal mentiroso.

—No sé cómo haré para mirar a Hana a la cara… —Ryohei negó con la cabeza, apretando la taza entre las manos.

En ese punto sus ojos se cruzaron, pero por un breve instante, porque de inmediato corrieron la vista para cortar con ese embarazoso contacto visual.

—Esto es extremadamente —murmuró Sasagawa buscando la palabra—una auténtica cagada.

—¿Y qué me dices a mí? —Frunció el ceño, dándole el primer sorbo al café encontrándolo, francamente, intomable.

Sentía que, de una manera muy solapada, el Sol le estaba reprochando lo ocurrido. Quizás lo culpaba por su evidente homosexualidad. La relación que tenía con la Lluvia ya no era un secreto para nadie; pero se equivocaba Sasagawa si creía que se la dejaría pasar, porque en tal caso los dos eran igualmente responsables y, por ende, culpables del crimen cometido.

—Ya-Yamamoto es mi amigo —tartamudeó—, no me gustaría que… se lo tomara a mal.

—No te preocupes que quien peor la va a pasar con él, voy a ser yo, no tú —dijo con un tono de pesar demasiado contagioso.

Ambos estaban sumidos en un agujero negro de angustia.

—B-Bueno, pero… puede que —no sabía si sería correcto proponerlo, pero alguno de los dos debería hacerlo, y Gokudera no parecía decidirse a dar ese primer paso—, digo… puede que no se enteren. Estaré extremadamente en problemas, con Hana nos comprometimos en octubre y…

—Tsk… —Gokudera lo miró de lleno—, por mí no hay drama, esto me lo llevaré a la tumba, el único problema…

—Sí —Ryohei asintió, ellos dos no implicaban un impedimento para ocultar lo ocurrido—, el problema es…

—¡Vooooi! ¡Mariquitas! ¡¿Qué tal les está yendo con la resaca?!

Por la puerta de la cocina, el Varia los miraba con la misma sonrisa que había tenido desde la mañana; era un poco burlona, hasta se podría decir que hiriente, los atravesaba de lado a lado recordándoles, dolorosamente, quién había sido la persona en despertarlos.

Por eso, para enterrar el secreto, debían silenciar a quien los había hallado a los dos durmiendo desnudos en la misma cama.

—¡Encima en el cuarto del décimo! —Gokudera se tapó la cara con ambas manos, apesadumbrado—¡Yo… tengo que hacerme el _seppuku_!

—No debí haber bebido tanto ayer, no debí…

Squalo estalló en carcajadas, se sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador, justo en la punta, quedando a escaso metro de ambos. La sonrisa en los labios no se le borraba, y eso era lo que más crispaba a la Tormenta. Se la borraría con una dinamita.

De golpe pensó en un plan maquiavélico. Tenían dos opciones, o tres, pero la tercera no la pensaba contemplar siquiera. Una, era sobornarlo de alguna manera para que guardase silencio, la segunda era complotarse con Ryohei y matarlo –quizás entre los dos pudieran acabar con ese desquiciado- y la tercera… rogar de rodillas que, por favor, mantuviera la boca cerrada, lágrimas incluidas.

No obstante no se creía capaz de conmover a Squalo. No le saldría natural rogar así.

—No sé qué le ves de gracioso.

—Es que tienen unas caras —le respondió a la Tormenta, riendo sueltamente—, deberían verse.

—No todos los días un heterosexual tiene sexo gay con un amigo —la voz de Ryohei sonó demasiado apagada—, estoy extremadamente jodido, hombre. ¡No te rías!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —Squalo estaba que no daba más, se llevó las manos al estómago, porque ya le dolía—A ver… niñatos… —movió una mano como si estuviera "limpiando" el panorama—¿qué les hace pensar que hicieron algo gay ayer a la noche?

—Pues... —Gokudera alzó las cejas.

Definitivamente, le iba a borrar la sonrisa a ese infeliz de una trompada.

—Es fácil —terció Squalo estirando los brazos para palmearles el hombro—¿A alguno de los dos le duele el culo? —Trató de reprimir la carcajada, en vano.

Sasagawa miró a Gokudera fijamente, y este pestañeó. ¿Cómo no habían pensado en eso antes?

—¿Tú?

—¿Tú?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. ¡¿Cómo no habían pensado en eso antes?! Ni siquiera habían amanecido embebidos en fluidos corporales.

La esperanza hizo nido en sus caras.

—Son dos niñatos —Squalo negó resignadamente con la cabeza—, y se nota que son más vírgenes que el Amazonas —no ocultó la nueva carcajada—, de verdad ¿creen que el cuerpo se guardaría algo así? ¡En absoluto! Esa es una fantasía heterosexual muy común. Si hubieran tenido sexo, especialmente del tipo gay, créanme —aseguró expresivamente— lo sabrían, su propio cuerpo se los diría.

—Oh, entonces —Sasagawa parecía volver a tener luz en la mirada—, entonces puede haber pasado que…

—Nada —Squalo alzó los hombros—, estaban borrachos como una cuba, los dos —chistó—, aunque hubieran querido tener sexo, con la cantidad de alcohol que tenían encima, no se les hubiera parado la verga.

Gokudera cerró los ojos, tenían tan poco tacto los Varia.

—¿Y cómo terminamos así? Yo no me acuerdo de nada —confesó Gokudera, relajándose en la silla.

Había sido el mismo décimo quién los ayudó a llegar a su propio cuarto y quien los acostó, después de todo ellos pesaban y su habitación era la que estaba más cerca. La mansión Vongola no era una casa pequeña, justamente.

Estaban tan borrachos que ni siquiera podían caminar por su cuenta, y el resto no estaba en mejores condiciones, pero como a él el alcohol nunca le había gustado, estaba demasiado sobrio para su gusto. Así que terminó cargando con todos los beodos de la fiesta. Fiesta que en teoría había sido para festejar su ascenso como el décimo Vongola.

El alcohol, luego, había hecho su parte. Primero fue Gokudera, con un fastidioso "¡joder, que hace calor!" quien se había quitado la camisa, luego el pantalón, más tarde la ropa interior. Ryohei no se quedó atrás, el alcohol en él también lo estaba ahogando.

El amanecer del día siguiente no fue nada agradable, porque despertar con reseca, en una cama ajena, desnudo, junto a un amigo y con la sonrisa de un Varia y su "¡Puuuutos!" en lugar de su "¡Vooooi!" había sido una auténtica pesadilla.

Pero ahora, gracias a ese mismo desgraciado, se daban cuenta de que todo podía haber sido un error, la realidad podía ser mucho más coherente que la fantasía.

Sin embargo Squalo, así como les había dado una soga de la cual sostenerse, acabó por anudar esa misma soga en sus cuellos al agregar algo que les erizó los pelos de la nuca.

—Bueno —se puso de pie—, de todos modos eso no quiere decir que se hayan portado bien —alzó las cejas, autosuficiente—El sexo oral sigue siendo sexo, ¿no?… —se puso de pie, riendo estruendosamente—Ah… —dijo antes de irse por la puerta ancha de la cocina— y lo mejor para la resaca es tomar un vaso con jugo de limón exprimido. El café es otro mito, solo hará que se sientan peor —se fue, gritando por el pasillo— ¡Oh, Dios, tener a los niños Vongola aquí será una fiesta!

Gokudera y Ryohei se miraron, pero avergonzados por esa suposición corrieron la vista abruptamente. No, nada de eso había pasado, y si había pasado, harían de cuenta que no.

Agradecían no recordarlo, porque algo les decía que lo mejor sería no saberlo.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
